


Wicked Game

by vampiric_mcd



Series: The Sun Will Rise [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Sarek traced the hard lines of his human's body. Leonard McCoy was all hard muscle and sharp bones and flushed rosy perfection. He was lax in the afterglow of their joining though, something that pleased Sarek to no end.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

  
Title: Wicked Game

Series: The Sun Will Rise

Pairing: Sarek/McCoy

Rating: Adult

Summary:_ Sarek traced the hard lines of his human's body. Leonard McCoy was all hard muscle and sharp bones and flushed rosy perfection. He was lax in the afterglow of their joining though, something that pleased Sarek to no end._

A/N: This is part of "The Sun Will Rise" AU, which you can find in the [Masterpost](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/39455.html). This is intended to be an established relationship in that AU. However, I suppose that you don't have to read it first to understand this. Especially since this is mostly porn. *scratches head* It was brought to my attention that there are far too few explicit sex scenes or intimate scenes between Sarek/Bones out there. Why hasn't fandom picked up on this?

While it didn't come up explicitly in the AU during the first posts, this does belong in that shiny AU that ate my life. So, I hope you all enjoy it and are inspired to write some more Sarek/Bones. The nu!trek fandom deserves it! *grins*

Anyway, I'm dedicating this ficlet to [](http://syredronning.livejournal.com/profile)[**syredronning**](http://syredronning.livejournal.com/) for inspiring this adn the rest of you who asked about the loveliness that is Sarek/McCoy.

Warnings: filthy sex, no really!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but by the gods, I kind of want to.

Word count: 1200

  


_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

Chris Isaak – Wicked Game.

Sarek traced the hard lines of his human's body. Leonard McCoy was all hard muscle and sharp bones and flushed rosy perfection. He was lax in the afterglow of their joining though, something that pleased Sarek to no end. The suppleness of humans – their breathlessness – the sweat of their bodies – their very obvious surrender … It made him so very aroused to know that he had caused this very pretty show of submission – this very agreeable _weakness_.

Sarek didn't think that he would or could ever tire of it – especially not this human. Why would anyone even want to? He kissed the shell of his human's ear – resisting the urge to nibble on it. His human would most likely not want to couple again so soon after they already had had sex. A shame really.

The doctor looked so very beautiful when their bodies were joined. At times, the thought of his human – flushed and panting and so very pretty – made him want to leave his duties during a shift. He sometimes wanted to enter his mate's sickbay and just force him to bend over one of the beds there and take him until he screamed. His human was very enticing when he screamed.

His Leonard shifted after a while – catching his attention. Sarek met his tired eyes, noting the scrunched up brow and narrowed eyes. In a gruff voice, his human said. "Do you really have to think so much after sex? By the gods man, I thought I'd worn you down enough this time."

Sarek attempted to smile at those seemingly complaints at the lengths his perusal and thoughts after their coupling. In truth, Sarek suspected that Leonard liked for him to think about their time together and enjoy the memories as well as the anticipation of making new ones. Sarek knew that he himself for one enjoyed it very much.

A tentative but capable hand forced his attention back where it belonged – with his mate. Leonard's eyes twinkled at him almost mischievously. Pleasure burst out between the two of them, as his human mate called out mentally to him. It was a bit clumsy by any Vulcan standard, but so very welcome and so very breathtaking. Sarek growled slightly in loss as Leonard drew his mind back. There was no greater enjoyment for a Vulcan than the joining of minds, especially when their bodies were joined as well. It was only logical that he displayed his displeasure at being deprived of the contentment that such a mind melt induced.

"Hush you." His human admonished gently, coming up him to his knees – his muscles twisting and tensing to support himself. Leonard surprised him somewhat as he pushed Sarek down in the soft bedding. He watched in interest at what his human had planned for the both of them. Leonard grinned down at him – which was always an indicator that he would like what his mate had planned very much. Leonard then proceeded to straddle him. Sarek grew more hard in response of seeing those legs spread wide. Perhaps his human would indulge him after all in his want for another joining.

He could feel his body flushing in anticipation of another successful merging of their bodies – and hopefully their minds. Leonard chuckled as he balanced himself on Sarek's shoulders, but didn't move to join their bodies. Sarek resisted the urge to grumble – something unbecoming of a Vulcan in control of his emotions. Of course, this particular human often tested the limits of that control. He was often successful in breaking it in the most pleasing of ways as well.

"Beg me for it." His human whispered teasingly, then bit his lip before leaning in towards Sarek's body. "Or make me take it."

Leonard then sensually licked the shells of his ear, before nicking the point with his teeth. A full-blown growl erupted from Sarek, as arousal coursed through his veins at the words, the positioning of his human and the nip at one of his most erogenous zones.

His hands gripped Leonards' ass cheeks and he spread them wide. A cursory wipe of one of his fingers made sure his human was still stretched enough – wet enough – for him to take him as he desired. The evidence of their last coupling only aroused him further. He shifted his human to his liking by sheer strength alone, but both of them enjoyed the display of Sarek's dominance. Once positioned correctly and to his liking, he met his mate's eyes and dragged him down unto his cock in one hard pull.

Leonard moaned when he entered him, his fingers clutching Sarek's shoulders most pleasingly. The hitch of Leonard's breath only roused him further. He wanted to see his human become unhinged – he wanted to see that marvellous weakness again – he wanted to indulge in it as often as possible. He thrust up.

The feeling of a wet, tight channel clenched around his member made him dig his fingers in hard in that supple ass. Leonard grunted at that action, then smiled in what humans called a filthy manner – before clenching down hard of his own volition around Sarek. It surprised a harder thrust out of him, which set them both of. Leonard rode him harshly, thighs splayed wide, Sarek's fingers' spanning that beautiful ass. His human moaned as he angled himself correctly and Sarek smiled. Their eyes met and he saw the surprised realisation in Leonard's gaze just as he threw their mind link open wide.

Everything exploded in the mad frenzy of their mutual orgasm as their pleasure – arousal – enjoyment crashed down around them.

As they came down from their high, Sarek came to his senses enough to pick up on the fact that Leonard was passed out on top of him. It was a most pleasing position and look for his human, he decided. He also approved of the fact that he was still inside his human – still half hard and rapidly hardening again. Sarek grinned.

He took advantage of their still joined bodies and moved up into that wet tight heat, enjoying the friction on his cock – enjoying the fact that his human was positively dripping with his essence. His come leaked out around his cock and it made the upwards glide in that supple yet tight ass heavenly. He squeezed Leonard's ass and moaned unashamedly at the gratification he took in the act.

He couldn't wait for his human to wake up again – and started a slow maddening rhythm. He loved seeing his human being bounced up and down his cock – knowing that Leonard was his and only his. Knowing that the human would only ever be his. He loved using that body for his pleasure – their pleasure. Slowly lowering his lover up and down his cock, he waited in eager anticipation for the rousing of his human during their third round that evening.

It promised to be most pleasing – again.

  
_The End (for now)_

  
Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated.

[Masterpost](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/39455.html)

_   
**fic: startrek XI: Wicked Game (Series: The sun will rise)**   
_


End file.
